Watching Him Fall in Love
by solarlunarxiii
Summary: A short three chapter tale about Yulie's struggle to let go of the one she loves and rekindle the friendship she feels as torn asunder.
1. The day of the Wedding

_**~The Day of the Wedding~**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Balandor and Faria, I welcome you to this joining of lovers-"The Arch-Duchess Miu was standing on the high balcony of Balandor Castle, raising her hands in celebration for the wonderful couple in front of her. Queen Cisna and the heroic pactmacker of the White Knight, Leonard were dressed in gorgeous formal attire, and standing hand and hand at the top of the Balcony. Cisna was wearing her traditional queen attire, but it was lavished in long white wedding fabric. Leonard stood, staring lovingly into Cisna's eyes in a sharp black tux.

Yulie was sitting and watching the wedding from the center of the crowd. She couldn't hear anything that was being said over the thunder of the crowd, but she didn't care. The entire wedding pained her to watch. To her, the world was completely mute when she looked at Leonard and saw the happiness in his eyes- the boy she had been in the love with since they were children.

Behind the bride and groom was the wedding party- Caesar and Kara stood at both sides of the bride and groom, dressed in matching white suit and dress. Yulie wasn't invited to stand at either side, but she didn't mind. The wedding made Yulie's heart tear in pieces, and when Leonard leaned in to kiss Cisna, she turned away and fled the crowd.

Yulie ran through the huddle of people, trying not to create notice, fleeing to the back of the crowd where people weren't standing. When she finally broke free, of the people, she walked silently away with her head buried down. She had done her part- she had been there for her friend during the happiest moment of his life, but at the cost of the worst day of hers.

Yulie took a seat by the large archway leading out of the city, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the guards. She slung her back onto the wall and slid down, looking down and starting to burst into tears.

The silent guard couldn't help but notice her, sitting in the shadows by herself. "L-Lady Yulie? Are you alright?"

Yulie looked up, her face drenched in tears. "I-I'm fine… back to your duty!" demanded of him, forcing him to turn away and not look. The only thing she got from her long journey with Leonard was minor authority, and a small piece of fame. But Leonard had taken most of the glory, which didn't bother her, but she wanted to be by his side at all times. Since he proposed to Cisna, she was cast to the shadows so Cisna wouldn't be jealous. Caesar and Kara were now seriously together, Leonard was married, and now Yulie was alone.

Yulie sat crying for the longest time, even past when the wedding crowd was dissipated and the city returned to its regular circulations. Yulie was looking down at trails of ants passing by her feet, before she saw a big foot crush them, and looked up to see her old friend Eldore looking over her. Yulie saw him and turned away, getting the tears off of her face to look him in eye.

Eldore took a seat next to Yulie and looked off into the distance of the busy city with her. Eldore turned to Yulie, who was horribly covering up her emotions. "The time has come to move on. It won't be healthy for you to grieve forever, and I worry that you will."

The tears started to roll back over Yulie's cheek. "I could of told him my feelings… there were so many options… but I just blew it off, thinking she wouldn't go for me. Then she came and just…and just…" Yulie erupted into a sob, and buried her face into Eldore's shoulder, soaking his cape.

Eldore put his hand on Yulie hair, comforting her like a father. "Be strong, Yulie. Right now you need to be his friend."

"I… I can't be his friend. It'll hurt too much, I can't-"Yulie continued to bawl her eyes out, becoming an emotional wreck.

"You will get nowhere mopping. You lost a lover, but you should not lose a friend. It will only hurt more; you need a friend to fall back on." Eldore said into Yulie's ear, trying to calm her down. "Go see him. It's the happiest day of his life and he will want his best friend by his side."

"I-I can't face him…not like this."

"Then brush yourself up." Eldore said, making Yulie break free of her clinging and stand back up on two feet. "Wipe the tears away, and at least attend the reception. You don't have to speak to him, your mere presence will make him at even happier than he already is."

Hearing Eldore talk about Leonard being 'the happiest he's ever been' made Yulie's heart tear, and she understood what she was saying- she had to attend the reception she was invited to, as much as it hurt. Yulie nodded, and wiped the tears off of her face. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, I was invited as well you know." Eldore joked in his silent Eldore-manner, making Yulie laugh. Yulie nodded, walking with Eldore towards the castle.

Yulie tried with everything she could not to burst in tears, but she knew that she had to see his Leonard. She decided she would try her hardest to at least talk to Leonard, and to talk with the other guests and instead of sitting in the corner by herself and feeling miserable. Yulie knew this was the beginning of the worst, the hardest struggle she would ever have to face in her life, with herself.


	2. 5 years later

_**~5 years later~**_

The shaking of the horse drawn carriage was making Yulie feel on edge and a bit sick. The cart was shaking not only from the uphill movement from the horses, but Yulie was sharing the carriage was Caesar and Kara, who were snuggling very openly in front of her.

"Oh you're so right baby- you'd beat Leonard in a sword fight any day of the week." Kara said to Caesar, being coddled in his arms and resting her head on his chest.

"But what would happen when _you_ have a sword fight with him, precious?" Caesar said, nuzzling Kara's hair with his chin. "I don't think he'll stand a chance."

Kara laughed, looking at Caesar with her endearing eyes, "Oh, Leonard has been getting out of shape living in the palace. I'll beat him before he even draws his sword, hehehe." The two kissed in the carriage, which turned into an all-out make out session- and a private show for lonely Yulie.

Yulie just turned her head away and looked out of the window. The streets of Balandor were still as busy as ever, but the day seemed to be a tad bit brighter, because of the success of the kingdom. Leonard and Cisna had been ruling the kingdom exceptionally well and the political climate hadn't been better for thousands of years. There had been no war, no tension; it was the perfect time to live in Balandor. But Yulie had still been struggling.

The carriage came to stop and Caesar and Kara finally broke free of each other to their own misfortune, and the three of them all exited the carriage. When Yulie got out, she could the large doors to the castle crack open, and little boy ran out of the door and attacked Yulie with a hug around her legs. "Aunt Yu-Yu! Aunt Kara! Uncle Cee-Cee!"

"I told you, it's CAESAR, Rapacci!" Caesar erupted after being hugged, making Kara giggle. Yulie returned the hug, she did love little Rapacci, though a reminder of Leonard and Cisna's relationship, he was the sweetest little boy she had ever met.

The large double doors opened again, and Leonard emerged, holding his hands out for Rapacci to run to him and get twirled around and flung onto Leonard's shoulders. Yulie smiled, it was amazing seeing Leonard as a father, she always thought he would make an amazing one. The guards opened the door for Cisna, who came out in a pink dress with her belly the size of a balloon. Leonard set Rapacci down and helped Cisna walk over to their guests, who were already walking towards her.

"Welcome, my friends." Cisna said, not looking directly at Yulie but none the less acknowledging she was there. "We're so pleased you could come for an early dinner, we have much to catch up on."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be so official, Cisna. Come here and give us a hug." Kara reached her arms out and gave Cisna the best hug she could without putting too much pressure on her stomach.

Cisna hugged all three of them- even Yulie, although their hug seemed to be less tender. It was apparent Cisna cared for Yulie's wellbeing, but Yulie knew that she could sense her sadness and tried not to impose too much on her.

"Come on in, you guys! Dinner should be ready really soon. Eldore is already here." Leonard said, gesturing them to be welcomed into the castle.

"Ah, wonderful, nothing like Eldore to ruin the atmosphere of a wonderful evening." Kara said coldly, but entering the castle regardless.

Yulie hadn't been in the castle for at least a year, and it was even more beautiful than she remembered. The ceiling was stretched higher than Yulie could see, and the red velvet carpet and walls seemed to have been cleaned, making them look brighter than ever. Yulie followed the rest of the group to the end of the hall, where Eldore stood alongside the young quiet boy from their travels.

Yulie saw him, the quiet one from their long journey who hardly ever said a single word. He turned to Yulie first, and let out a welcoming grin at her. She waved, and the group finally all came together.

"When did they say dinner would be ready, darling?" Cisna asked Leonard, which made Yulie wince.

"I'm not sure, Frambroise just took my request and left. I'm guessing by from when I first asked her to tell the chefs it should be ready by now…"

Yulie perked her head up, remembering she needed to be courteous and not look like she was miserable. "I can go ask her." She said, making all heads turn to her.

"Oh, thank you Yulie." Cisna said, bowing her head politely. "Leonard, why don't you go with her? I'll show the others to the dining hall."

"Alright." Leonard said, leading Yulie to the right through a grand hallway. Yulie looked back a Cisna, astonished by what she just allowed her husband to do, but she seemed to be looking back with a grin, like she was completely ok with it.

The hallway was enormous- Yulie had never seen this part of the castle before. Suits of armor were lined up along the various rooms, which appeared to be an assortment of guest bedrooms and servant quarters. Yulie decided not to speak, for fear of saying something ridiculous. She hadn't spoken for Leonard for who knew how long- it was incredibly awkward for her. But Leonard didn't seem to feel awkward at all.

"How have you been, Yulie? How are things in Parma?" Leonard asked, smiling at Yulie casually. He never knew how Yulie felt, so to him it was like she was still an old friend.

"Oh, it's all going very well. With all the tension calming down, we have a few new papitaur workers coming to Parma to work, and man are they good farmers." Yulie pretended to giggle, trying to make conversation. But she just felt like an idiot.

"Oh yeah they are! We have some working in the front garden; can you believe those bushes have been there for 60 YEARS?!"

"Wow that's- that's a lot." Yulie said awkwardly. The conversation ended there, and they were finally at the kitchen. Yulie was relieved, but also saddened that the conversation had ended- her relationship with Leonard seemed be getting worse by the day.

When they walked towards the kitchen, Yulie could hear Frambroise's loud chitter-chatter voice echoing through the kitchen and into the hallway. "Anyway- and don't tell ANYBODY that I told you- but I heard from the gardener, who heard it from a merchant on the street who heard it from Eldore who heard it from a Yulie HERSELF that she's _still in love_ with Leonard! ….I KNOW right?! The poor girl just needs to get over herself, I mean for the gods' sakes it's been almost 5 years the girl just needs to move on, I've been meaning to tell her that but you can never catch her at a good momen-"

"Frambroise?" Leonard said behind her. Yulie's face had gone completely red. Part of her wanted to burst into tears and the other half wanted to strangle that gossiping Warg to the ground. Leonard seemed more focused on her, but she knew it- she just KNEW Leonard had heard everything. Yulie began having a near anxiety attack.

"Your grace! I- I…" Frambroise scurried off of the counter she was sitting talking to the chefs and stood at attention to Leonard- but he didn't seem to be impressed at all.

"Is that what you do when I'm not around, Frambroise? You gossip about my friends? Do you gossip about me or Cisna by any chance?" Leonard was yelling a quiet tone, but he seemed furious.

"Oh your grace I- I- I'm so sorry, I was just talking to the chef about your grace's dinner order and I guess we got off topic, I- I'm so sorry you had to hear- oh no please!" Frambroise waved her hand, beckoning at Yulie, who was now taking off running.

Yulie couldn't help the tears, and bolted off down the hallway. She could hear Leonard behind her shouting "YULIE!" but she refused to turn around. Everything was over, her friendship had just been tainted, she couldn't stay in the castle any longer.

Yulie bolted for the castle doors, past Cisna and the others who were looking confused at her. Cisna lifted her arm up and called out, "Yulie? Yulie are you okay?-"

Leonard came running in after, still yelling out at the top of his lungs, "YULIE! YULIE PLEASE-"

"Let her go!" Eldore cried out, making Leonard stop in his tracks. Yulie went jolting out of the castle doors and ran into the courtyard, down into the city. When she could tell Leonard wasn't chasing after her anymore she finally stopped and collapsed on her knees on the side of the street. Her face was now bloodshot red from running, and she was sobbing harder than she ever had in her entire life. Her face was glued on Balandor castle, in case Leonard came running after her, but he wasn't.

Yulie buried her head on a bench on the side of the road away from public view, and began to sob, where she continued to sit for what felt like hours. Her worst nightmare had come true, Leonard now knew her secret, and she had no way to fix it. Nothing would be the same again.

Yulie felt a touch on her shoulder, thinking it was Leonard she jumped and turned around, but it wasn't Leonard. It her other travel companion, the boy she never got to know well enough. He was standing over Yulie offering his hand for Yulie to take, which she did.

The boy looked at Yulie, with a caring expression that she read as being worried. To her surprise, the boy spoke. "Yulie, are you alright?"

Yulie wiped the tears away and nodded, while the boy took her hands. "You aren't as pretty when you're sad. Please be happy, Yulie."

Yulie didn't know what to say, the boy's compassion completely blew her away. She stood and smiled, looking down in embarrassment.

"Let's get away from the castle." He said to her kindly, taking her by the hand and dragging her away, down the street. Instantly Yulie was being taken to who knows where, but oddly for the first time in year she was excited, and also very happy.


	3. Christmas Morning

**~Christmas Morning~**

"Wow! Is this a REAL sword, papa?!"

"Haha, no Rapacci, but it is for you to practice. You're going to be a strong warrior like your dad in no time!" Leonard flexed his arms, making everybody in the room laugh. The group of wonderful friends was sitting in the parlor around the gorgeous Christmas tree, happy as can be. Lights were flickering off the round ornaments, lighting the room up with bright lights complimenting the morning sun.

"Oh please," Yulie said, sitting with her new scarf around her neck. "You couldn't out dual a Vespid, Leonard."

"Shut up Yulie, not around the kid!" Yulie scolded, making Cisna and the rest of the group laugh.

Yulie turned her head to her boyfriend, the kind boy who had been there for her in her time of need. She had packed a got him a special gift, to show his significance to group, and make the rest of them recognize their love.

He un-wrapped the gift, and his eyes widened. "Oh Yulie- it's a portrait, of all of us!"

"Am I in it!?" Rapacci cried out, running to see the picture.

"Be glad that you weren't!" Caesar joked, holding Kara in his arms and petting the dog that she had gotten for him.

Yulie put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. "It's so we always remember that adventure we went on- together. All of us."

"What a wonderful gift." Cisna said compassionately. Yulie and Cisna had become wonderful friends over the passing months, and no longer had any trouble between them.

Leonard smiled at Yulie, happy that she had finally found love. Yulie saw him and looked back at him, sticking her tongue out jokingly, making him stand up and pretend to challenge her. Everything had been wonderful- their friendship hadn't gone anywhere.

With the help of her boyfriend, Yulie finally was able to tell Leonard her true feelings, but was able to do it with the help of him by her side. The rough patches had all been healed, and Yulie and Leonard had returned back to the way things were.

"Eldore, will I ever go on an adventure?" Rapacci cried out, running to Eldore's side, who was standing against the wall with his new pair of ear muffs- courtesy of Kara.

"One day, Rapacci. But you'll have to train to be very strong. Like me, of course." Eldore joked, scratching Rapacci's head and making him turn to Yulie, disproving of Eldore's answer.

"How about you, Aunt Yulie? Will you go on an adventure with me?" He asked, sitting up on Yulie's hap and hugging her affectionately.

"Only if I get to come." Yulie's boyfriend said, putting his arm around Yulie lovingly.

Yulie giggled, and held the toddler up in the air. "Come on, explorer, let's go flying in the Shagna!"

"Oh no! The big mean Yshrenian canons are starting to fire, we'll need the knights! VERTO! Woooosshhhhhh-"Rapacci and Yulie jumped out of their seats and starting running around the room, playing a game of pretend.

"Verto!" Leonard said, running in to join the run, using Rapacci's fake sword to pretend to be his old White Knight friend.

"We're saved! The White Knight and the Moon Maiden have arrived!" Rapacci cheered, letting out a loud roar of 'WOO' and 'YAAY!'

Leonard and Yulie turned to each other and nodded, and held out their elbows and connected them, and then lifted them into the air, shouting load and proud, "**VERTO!**"


End file.
